Andries Rhoodie
Andries Rhoodie is the antagonist of the novel Guns of the South by Harry Turtledove. Rhoodie is a white South African from the year 2014 and leader of a white supremacist organization known as the Afrikaner Weerstandsbeweging or AWB. Rhoodie and a group of other AWB members get hold of a time travel device and travel back to the year 1864 and arm the Confederate Army with AK47s, hoping an independent Confederacy would serve as an ally able to prevent to end of apartheid in South Africa. Robert E. Lee accepts the weapons and AWB, claiming to be an organization in Rivington, North Carolina called "America Will Break", arm most of the Confederate troops east of the Mississippi with AK47s and train them in their use. Armed with their new rifles, the Confederates attack Washington and force Lincoln to recognize Confederate Independence. Tensions break out between Lee and Rhoodie after Lee states that he would like to gradually emancipate the slaves in the Confederacy. After Lee is elected president of the Confederacy, Rhoodie sends a squad of assassins to kill Lee, but the assassins are themselves killed or captured. Afterwards, the Confederate Army attacks the AWB's headquarters, overwhelming Rhoodie's men in spite of them possessing other 21st century weapons such as belt-fed machine guns, mortars, land mines, and radios. In the end, Rhoodie is stabbed to death by a slave he owned and abused regularly during his time in the 19th century. Battle vs. Yosuke Kadomatsu (by SPARTAN 119) Kadomatsu/JSDF: Rhoodie/AWB: JS Mirai, Pacific Ocean, 1943 The JS Mirai encounters another of the mysterious storms like the one that sent it back to 1942. Most of the crew are transported back to the present, however, Executive Officer Yosuke Kadomatsu and five others are thrown off the side of the vessel, as well as a large crate of weapons, but they never hit the water, instead, they land on dry ground in.... Rivington, North Carolina, 1864 Yosuke Kadomatsu looked around him. The buildings in the town were all looked mid 19th century, and all the signs were written in English. It looked like the United States around the time of the Civil War. But something was off. The sign on the grand hotel read Hotel Notahilton. Further more, the lights in the "Notahilton (Not a Hilton?)" were clearly electrical lights. People in 19th century clothing were starting at them, with their unusual clothing. "What should we do?", asked one of the JSDF sailors. "Arm up", Kadomatsu replied, "Find Captain Umezu and the others, if we are fired upon, you have permission to return fire." Kadomatsu and the others walked through the town to the end of the street, where a group of the two men in modern combat fatigues and armed with modern weapons, stood in front of a chain link fence with a sign reading "AWB America Will Break", behind a group of modern-looking buildings. Andries Rhoodie looked at the mysterious newcomers that had arrived in town. They had clearly come back in time, and they were clearly not AWB. He could not let these intruders survive and report his activities back to the present. "Take them out!", Rhoodie said in Afrikaans. The nearest AWB terrorist fired his AK47, a burst of three rounds impacting one of the JSDF sailors in the chest and head, killing him. . The civilians in the area fled and took cover in their homes, as some of Kadomatsu's men took cover behind a bunch of crates in front of a general store, while Kadomatsu and two others took cover behind a covered wagon next to a drugstore. A JSDF soldier leaned out over one of the crates, firing his Howa Type 89, killing an AWB terrorist. A sniper in one of the guard towers next to AWB compound, however, fired his Dragunov, picking off the JSDF sailor that just fired . Another one of Kadomatsu's men got out a Type 06 Rifle Grenade and attached it to his rifle, taking aim at the sniper tower and firing. The grenade exploded in tower, destroying the top of the tower and killing the sniper. . A PKM opened up from a second tower on the other side of the compound, cutting down a man to Kadomatsu's right. One of Kadomatsu's men caught sight of the machine gunner and picked him off with his M24. As he turned the bolt, however, the sniper and another of Kadomatsu's men were blown away when a 22mm rifle grenade impacted behind the crates they were using for cover . The four remaining AWB terrorists advanced on the Kadomatsu's three survivors. Kadomatsu and the other two retreated in to the "Hotel Notahilton" and took cover behind the furniture in now-deserted lobby, the occupants having fled when they heard gunfire. The AWB troops burst in. One of the AWB troops tried to attack a JSDF sailor with his bayoneted AK47. The JSDF sailor blocked the attack with his bayoneted Howa, and shot the AWB soldier at point blank range. . Seconds later, however, Rhoodie pointed his Uzi at the JSDF sailor and shot him dead with a short burst . Kadomatsu got up from cover and fired his Minebea PM-9, taking out the man to Rhoodie's right as a JSDF sailor with an M249 SAW rested the LMG on the top of the check-in counter and fired a burst into man to Rhoodie's left. Andries Rhoodie fired his Uzi, taking out the SAW gunner, but was forced to take cover when her ran out ammo and draw his Makarov pistol. Kadomatsu grabbed his fallen comrade's M249 and turned to Rhoodie. Before he could fire, however, a bullet from Rhoodie's Makarov struck the belt on Kadomatsu's SAW, breaking the belt and wounding his arm with flying shrapnel from the impact. Kadomatsu drew his SIG Sauer and took at Rhoodie yet again. Rhoodie meanwhile, had his pistol trained on Kadomatsu. Both men fired at the same time, both scoring headshots. Both time travelers fell to the floor. DRAW Expert's Opinion The experts were divided as to whether Kadomatsu's superior weapons technology, or Rhoodies greater experience in direct land combat would triumph. Thus, the battle ended in a draw. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jake Featherston (by SPARTAN 119) Jake Featherston: Andries Rhoodie: Andries Rhoodie and four AWB terrorists climbed out of the time machine in a unknown location. "Where the hell are we", one of them asked, "What's going on?" "According the dash, we appear to be in 1942, in the Appalachian Mountains in Northern Virginia", another rebel said, "We seem to have encountered a problem, I think I can sort this out." "Rhoodie, sir", one of the rebels said, looking through a pair of binoculars, "Something's wrong... There look like there are shell craters on the side of that mountain over there and further up... that looks like... an artillery battery". Meanwhile, at the artillery battery "Sir", a Confederate officer said to Jake Featherston, who had come down from Richmond to visit the front and present a couple soldiers with The Order of Lee, the highest decoration in the Confederate Army, "We have a situation her, a group of five unknown personnel have been spotted below us". Featherston picked up a pair of binoculars and spotted five men in mottled green and brown clothing that seemed to camouflage them with the vegetation. They were gathered around a strange machine and carried weapons that Featherston had never seen before. "They must be Yankees", Featherston said, "Eliminate them!" "Yes sir", the battery commander said. The French 75 opened up, firing a 75mm shell at Rhoodie's men. The shell, however, went wide, not damaging the time machine, but killing one AWB terrorist with the shrapnel. "DeBuys, Hardie", Rhoodie ordered, "Get on the mortar and put some some rounds on that battery." Konrad DeBuys, an AWB terrorist set up the 120mm mortar as quickly as possible and sighted in on the French 75 battery. Piet Hardie, another AWB rebel, loaded the shell into the gun and fired. The shell landed on top of the ammuntion supply for the howitzer, killing the Confederate officer in the blast. Amazingly, the others members of the gun crew survived, but the howitzer was destroyed. "I'm not going to be beaten by a bunch of damnyankees with a mortar", Featherston said, grabbing a Tredegar SMG, "We're taking them out, on me!" "Are you sure that...", one Confederate soldier said, but Featherston gave him a look that silenced him at once. The Four CS soldiers moved through the trees on the mountainside. At the edge of the forest, Featherston gave the order to attack. A Confederate soldier with a Stovepipe rocket launcher fired first, blowing up the mortar and killing Piet Hardie and Konrad De Buys. The last surviving AWB terrorist apart from Rhoodie loaded a rifle grenade onto his AK47 and at Featherston's men. The grenade took out two Confederates in the blast. The final surviving Confederate soldier fired a three-round his Tredegar rifle, placing two rounds in the chest and one in the head of the second-last surviving AWB terrorist. Rhoodie opened fire with his Uzi and placed three rounds into the torso of the Featherston's last man. The Confederate crumpled to the ground and died. Featherston fired a long burst from his Tredegar SMG, forcing Rhoodie to take cover behind a log. Rhoodie got up and returned fire, a burst of from his Uzi hitting Featherston in the arm and knocking the SMG out of his had. Featherston drew his pistol and fired furiously at Rhoodie. By chance, one of the rounds blew the Uzi out of his hands. Featherston advanced on his adversary, intent on making the kill. Rhoodie, however had drawn his Makarov. He got up from behind the log and fired several times, putting at least five rounds in Featherston's torso, causing him to crumple to the ground, dead. Rhoodie climbed into the time machine and pressed an emergency return button. As the time machine disappeared, boring through the fabric of space-time, Rhoodie hoped it would work this time and return him to the AWB base in 2014. WINNER: Andries Rhoodie Expert's Opinion Rhoodie's more modern arsenal easily triumphed over the older and often less reliable weaponry of Featherston. His training and combat experience were also much higher than Featherstotn's, and while his terrorists were not as well trained as the confederate soldiers, they still had a decent ammount of training. And with more modern weaponry, slightly less training is not as much of a handicap as it would be if they had older weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:African Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors